


"I'll change your mind"

by CatHAHA



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, bestfriends and kissing, cis!girl Calum, cis!girl Micahel, self-reflectant tbh, something a lil sappy, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHAHA/pseuds/CatHAHA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum hate uni and the lecture and all of it so they go to beach because that's all Australians do when there's a heat wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll change your mind"

**Author's Note:**

> this again, self indulgent cis!girls   
> i love girls   
> enjoy

“I am legit dying”   
“Calum, it’s a two hour lecture not a virgin sacrifice” Michael mocked her bestfriend as they walked into the lecture hall on this beautiful 40 degree day. God bless Australia and its multiple heat waves. It was the time of year where half the continent was in flames and the other flooding (sad but true).

“Hey Mike, we should ditch… and do something, I dunno cool?”  
“Oh yes, what cool thing should we do?”   
“Leave” 

The lecturer was dribbling about something cultural, maybe intercultural Michael remained unsure because she drifted away 40 minutes ago. She watched her best friend leave. Michael had always been envious of Calum and her gorgeous skin and her fucking smile. Calum was one of the main reasons Michael even considered girls, like being into girls. Like when they became friends in primary school and it was mainly because Calum liked to watch Michael paint in class because Calum thought she was so good with colours. It explains the vibrant hair phases Michael had gone through. 

“So what’s the plan genius?” Michael asked as Cal sat in the front of her second hand Toyota Camry, she named him Hamlet after enduring the play during year 12 English studies.   
“I was gonna suggest the beach?” she muttered as she fiddled with the radio.   
“Oh wow, I would have never thought! The beach! On a hot day!” Michael slapped her sarcasm one after the other as she fixed her hair in the mirror.   
“Shut the fuck up Mike, I was gonna say, you know the one that’s like an hour’s drive we went once with Luke and Ash and you came home looking like a tomato sauce bottle” Calum snickered as she fixed the AUX cord and started the car.   
“Tennyson Palms? Yes but stop off and get us some sunscreen will ya”  
“Nah yeah, course I will…can’t have lil Mikey all burnt again can we”  
“Shut the heck up Hood, I will fight you” she swotted at her. Cal just giggled and kept driving.   
Calum gets them to a petrol station and they walk into to stock up on food. 

“We should buy this”  
“What the fuck even is that?” Cal hissed.   
“I think it’s like a vagina deodorant, does yo pussy smell minty fresh?” Michael put it back.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, also don’t fucking say pussy again its weird”   
Michael watches Cal go up and pay. The guy behind the counter is young, broad and oily. She watches Cal’s eyes flutter as he attempts joke. She very much flirted with him, Michael knew and loved Calum’s hoe tendencies because it was always entertaining to watch men weaken at the sight of her curves and her eyes and her cute little voice. Michael really needed to stop doing that. 

Sunset had fallen when they had arrived so the whole sky was a pinky red like water colour sunsets. Michael needed out of the car 1) because she had to pee and 2)Calum legit farted and aimed it at her.   
“You are such a fucking weirdo, dude…that fart smells like fucking chocolate bars” Michael shouted as she ran to the water.   
Calum watched her run and her stupid snow white chicken legs as they took her to the water. Calum was happy Michael finally started wearing colours. The tiny denim shorts and the loose fitting crop that said “fuk u loser” in the Coca-Cola font really looked good on her. Cal snapped out of it when she saw Michael taking of the tiny shorts and the shirt and jumping in.   
“Calum Theresa Hood get your ass in the water, but don’t come here I just peed”   
She smiled and slipped her black crop top off and then the high waisted shorts came off as well. The water was cold, cold enough for her nipples to read like braille through her bralette.   
“The water is cold, yet I am still sweaty” Michael half shouted after her eyes flicked away from Calum’s chest.   
“My nipples are fucking hard, let’s get out now” 

They sat on one of the big reusable bags and watched the sunset. “See, we did something cool”  
“Now I am too cool, I am cold” Calum bitched, snickering at Michael’s expression.   
“Stop ruining the moment with your whining, how does anyone put up with you?” Michael stood up to slip her shirt back on.   
“I dunno, you have…you always have” Cal looked up.   
“Yeah, that’s because I am a cinnamon roll, too pure for this world”   
“Fuck, you can’t just through in a meme when we are getting deep and meaningful and shit” Cal laughed moving to face what was left of the sunset.   
“Oh you wanna be all mushy now…you gonna tell me your deepest darkest secrets?”   
“Yeah…we should do that, we never do that”  
Calum had a point they never did do that much anymore, with Uni and their shitty jobs and meme shit talking they very rarely said anything of substance to each other anymore.   
Michael sat back down and watched the sunset with her bestfriend. “What’d you wanna talk about then?”   
“I dunno, how’d you and that guy go?” Referring to the date she went and the guy was a wankstain.   
“Wank stain, I don’t even know why I say I am bi…I am probably more gay than anything” Michael explains.   
“Yeah? Just girls?”   
“yeah, just girls” she nodded.   
“how’d you know?”   
“know what?”   
“girls…did it for you”  
“want me to be like…2783% honest now?”   
“yeah why, tell me” Calum moved to look at her. Her grey blue eyes softened as she turned to her.   
“well, as we grew up…you got hotter…and I really liked it…and, uh this is weird”  
“no, keep talking Michael”   
“Well, it sorta started when we got a bit older and we both filled out more and your boobs are so fucking beautiful and that is all I can think right now because they are staring at me, but it was how I noticed not so platonic-bestfriend things”   
“Like…” Calum looked at her again, her cheeks a soft pink, she was getting agitated.   
“I dunno, this better not be a weird power trip thing…me fuelling your ego”  
“no fuck, no this is…just keep going”   
Michael noticed the air tensing ever so slightly as she inhaled. “Mainly like how your smile gets me, and your ability to find good in everything and I just noticed that what I was noticing”

They fall silent and stare at the sun as it now has fallen completely. They get into the car in a semi-comfortable silence. Calum murmurs something about a maccas run and Michael obviously agrees.   
They order through drive through and park. “Eat your nuggets, you get bigger boobs that way” Calum said softly as she ate her large fries. Michael snickered.   
“Um, don’t think because you told me all that stuff I think anything’s different”   
“Well, you went quiet so I assumed-“  
“Dude, just let me fucking kiss you”   
Calum leant forwards and pressed her lips against Michaels until they started to move. The kiss was soft and too gentle for the both of them. When they parted Michael muttered something about not squashing the food. 

“Dude, fuck Uni”   
“Let’s go back to yours and make out”  
As they left Michael grabbed Calums hand.   
They did something cool.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it omg


End file.
